1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for partial memory mirroring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In servers, reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) features are required to keep a server functional as long as possible. One RAS feature is memory mirroring where dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is mirrored such that uncorrectable errors in memory can be corrected by a mirrored copy. In previous Xeon servers, for example, full memory mirroring is offered where all installed physical DRAM in a single socket is mirrored if so desired. For instance, if a socket has 16 GB of DRAM installed and mirroring is activated, the effective physical memory presented to the operating system would be cut in half to 8 GB, as that 8 GB needs to be mirrored to another 8 GB on the same socket, consuming the full 16 GB.